1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal which displays screen location information and a method of controlling the mobile communication terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile communication terminal which displays a portion of a display object and screen location information regarding the relative location of the display object portion to the entire display object using a display module, and a method of controlling the mobile communication terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
With improvements in the multimedia functions of mobile communication terminals, users can nowadays enjoy a variety of multimedia screens using their mobile communication terminals. In particular, due to recent improvements in the functions of display modules for mobile communication terminals, users now can watch not only menus screens but also various Internet screens and moving images such as movies or animation films using their mobile communication terminals.
However, due to the miniaturization of mobile communication terminals and restrictions on the size of display modules for mobile communication terminals, mobile communication terminals often may not be able to display a display object desired by a user as a whole on their screen.
FIG. 1 illustrates that only a portion of an Internet web page desired by a user is displayed on a screen 1 of a conventional mobile communication terminal Referring to FIG. 1, the user may not be able to recognize which part of the Internet web page is currently being displayed on the screen 1 until he/she scrolls up and down the Internet web page using a scroll bar 2 which is disposed on one side of the display screen 1 or at the bottom of the display screen 1.
Conventionally, when only a portion of a display object is displayed on the screen of a mobile communication terminal, a user may not be able to readily determine how much of the display object remains to be displayed and thus suffer inconvenience. In addition, the scrolling of a display object which is too large to be displayed as a whole on a screen and is thus displayed only partially may result in a prolonged screen loading and consume a considerable amount of power within a relatively short period of time.